Kakashi's One Night Stand
by SS501 o.o
Summary: Kakashi prefers to get rid of his 'itch' with a series of meaningless yet... enjoyable 'one night stands'. But when his mind continuously wanders to a certain pink haired kunoichi... he starts to have second thoughts. KakaSaku... twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this because I LOVE KakaSaku pairings. I also wrote it because I was dying to write some fluff. And I got all depressed because I cant do any fluff for my ongoing fanfiction for quite a while. So I decided to write this. Hope you all enjoy it **

**IMPORTANT: This story contains MAJOR fluff. It is not enough to be M rated, but i just thought to warn everyone. This is only for MATURE teens and older. You have all been warned.**

She could only look at him from afar. That was it. Why did it have to be that way? Why did she like him anyway? She had known him for a good part of ten years. So why were these feelings revealing themselves now? She had had them for about a year now. She did not even know why they decided to crop up in the first place. They came from the deep untouched verges of her heart, but she stored them in iron clad boxes in her mind. She decided a long time ago that she should not act upon them, hell; she could not act on them. She couldn't go up to him and say "_Hi Kakashi, I have a major crush on you. Would you like to go on a date?" _It even sounded stupid in her mind.

But even though she was not going to tell Kakashi about her secret, Sakura decided that it was perfectly normal to at least admire him, and let her mind fill in the blanks. The blanks being that Kakashi would reciprocate her feelings. She knew that he didn't. So her imagination pretended that they could be together. Passionate, smoldering, ardent kiss behind closed doors. Or light and quick chaste kiss full of love and compassion in public. Her mind's eye created somewhere that they could be with each other, and not have to care what other people thought about their relationship. But it was far from reality. He probably just thought of her as the same twelve year old girl that he had taught jutsu and chakra control to. But wait, she wasn't twelve anymore. She was a fine, respectable, twenty two year old grown woman. She was certainly not a kid anymore. She was a fully qualified jounin and medic – nin. She was considered the best in the field. She had heard through the grapevine that many Konoha citizens thought that she could easily surpass her sensei, Hokage, Tsunade – Sama when in came to medic skills.

Why was she keeping her hopes up that one day Kakashi would finally say that he loved her? She knew it would never happen. She could easily get any man she wanted in Konoha if she put her mind to it. She was a new woman compared to her former twelve year old self. She had a well defined body with slender long legs. She had filled out in all the right places that any man with a brain would want. She had let her hair grow, and now her extended pink tresses swayed elegantly half way down her back. Her eyes had remained the same sincere jade they always had been, but they were more experienced when it came to work and missions; even when it came to her love life.

True she had momentarily been dating Uchiha Sasuke. Their whole relationship was based on raw, covetous lust that had accumulated in a large amount during the years that they were apart. That is why it never worked. There was no love or feeling, just a mutual attraction of one another that was accompanied with sexual desire. She reminisced as she remembered how they were mainly drove by Sasuke's need for dominance as Sakura's back crashed into the bitter wall of the apartment. Both of her hands would be held tightly above her head with one of Sasuke's hands, while his other would roam her body freely, feeling every part of her pale skin that yearned to be touched. She remembered how his rough fingertips felt sensually stroked her sides, and the way that they moved round to caress her lower back. The way that she could feel their bodies tightly held up against one another, breathing deeply, their chests heaving rapidly; while not an was inch separated them. She could hear as his lips crashed onto hers and Sasuke skillfully took control over their heated kiss and how sweet he tasted when their mouths interlocked, as he thrust his tongue past her awaiting lips. The shiver that ran through her as their tongues met. The anticipation that grew every time he left trails of sweltering kisses on her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone, as he slightly nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth. She noticed the hunger that dwelled in his onyx eyes. The fire and passion that had lain dormant inside him for so long: that was roaring and eager to bust out. She remembered the intertwined aroma of both her and Sasuke when the situation became overly heated. That was the time when she would wrap her legs around his finely toned waist and everything would be continued in the bedroom.

Her mind then wandered back to Kakashi. She adored his single pitch dark, ebony, raven eye. Unspoken words could be said with that eye that made her feel like she was on cloud nine compared to speech alone. One look from that eye could make her day. Whether it was a 'thank you Sakura', kind of look, or a 'good move, Sakura,' kind of look, it made her in high spirits for the rest of the day.

He really was a handsome man. She marveled at his fit, toned and limber, God like body. Although, it was infrequently seen, it was considered like a treat sent down from heaven when she did. She only ever saw his perfectly toned torso when he had injured himself during battle… which in itself was an oddity. She loved the feel of his skin. She wondered how such soft, luxurious skin, could hold such powerful and taught muscles underneath, as she ran her chakra filled hands slowly across his lower torso as she gradually moved up to his broad, masculine, hairless chest. The chakra on her hands didn't take away any of the pleasure of feeling him, it made it better. His skin would tingle at her touch sending a tremble all through her body.

Whenever he got harmed, he would only let Sakura treat him. He probably thought that she would be the only one who would not gawk at his fine physique. He seemed to have a large female fan club, he knew about it, but never spoke about it. If he ever came to the hospital to discuss some trivial matter like, "Sakura, I have no food in my apartment, and I can't be bothered to go shopping, could I come to yours tonight for tea?" All the nurses would literally be drooling at his feet, whispering and giggling whenever he came near. This seemed to happen about once a week, and every week she would scowl at the nurses, thinking that they should control themselves. But how could she think that when she felt like doing the exact same thing. She just happened to have more self control than the nurses in front of Kakashi. But inside, her mind would go mad.

But his body was not the only reason why she liked him; it just happened to be an added bonus. But she loved his personality and all of his little quirks and habits. She loved how he was always laid back, but in times of turbulence he would always step up to the front line without hesitation. She loved the loyalty that he held not just to Konoha, but to team seven, team Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke… and her. He was the person she went to when something went wrong in her life. He was the one she went to for comfort when she and the Uchiha broke up. She knocked on the door of his apartment, tears streaming down her face. He opened the door and without a word he pulled her into a tight embrace. After a minute or so Sakura told him he could let go, but now thinking back, she was helplessly wishing she never uttered a word and that it would never end.

"_How the hell can I go from thinking about the glorious nights I spent with Sasuke to thinking about Kakashi?" she screamed in her mind._

**Duh… 'Cos Kakashi is HOT and you know it… and don't even to try to deny it, we have been though it so many times!**

"_Yeah… but what went on with me and Sasuke was a lot more, how should I put it… pleasurable. Nothing like that has even happened between me and Kakashi and it never will."_

**You only starting thinking about Kakashi after thinking about having sex with the Uchiha because that is the kind of thing you want to do with Kakashi… you wanna do dirty stuff with Kakashi… it's simple.**

"_I have never once thought about doing anything sexual with Kakashi… ever."_

**I know what you want to do with Kakashi… and I know what you want him to do to you. I also know that you haven't had sex in two years, and all you can think about is Kakashi running his hand along your thigh and…**

"_SHUT UP! I have never thought about anything like that."_

**LIES! I know you for a fact you have… I'm your inner remember… I am a part of you… I know every little thing that goes on in your dirty little head of yours… well strictly speaking, ours. I know that you want him to strongly hold your hips, pulling you closer to him as he slowly runs him hands up to your….**

"_STOP RIGHT THERE! And, you don't have to be so blunt about it." _Sakura pouted as she finally gave into her inner.

--------------

Sakura sat at a corner table in her local bar, hoping for no one to notice her as all she wanted right now was a quite drink at Konoha Inn. Alone. By herself. Konoha Inn was just a regular bar especially for Konoha ninja's. It has wooden furnishings and a sizzling fireplace that scorched all night long. Even so often a bartender would walk along and replace the wood that had been turned to ash. Many regular citizens and foreigners would stay clear of the Konoha Inn, mainly because they were scared about all the drunken shinobi's and kunoichi's that would come stumbling out the door.

Sakura sat with her face down, and a bottle of sake held firmly in her grip and the mini porcelain cup in her other hand. She picked up the tokkuri, and poured the alcohol beverage into the cup until it was full to the brim. She brought it delicately up to her lips, trying not to spill any, and knocked back the drink in one swallow.

She watched as a few shinobi yelled drunkenly from a table near by, they all raised their drink, and threw them back. Three female kunoichi sat at a round wooden table, who Sakura noticed were nurses from the hospital, all of them laughed away without a care in the world. In the far corner, she saw Temari (she decided to come to Konoha for a few days to take a break from Gaara and Kankuro… two brothers could be a handful). But she wasn't alone… unlike Sakura. Sat with her was Shikamaru. At the centre of the table their fingers intertwined. Shikamaru obviously just said something amusing as Temari threw her head back in laughter, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"_Urgh… Happy couples..."_

**Jealous much?**

"_Shut your face."_

Sakura turned her gaze to the door of the inn as it opened. She watched as a man entered the bar. He was wearing his usual shinobi uniform. Gods, he was sexy in his uniform. He went to the bar and ordered a cup of sake. He turned around. He gave Sakura a small wave, and then started to walk over to her. He sat down at the table and refilled his cup with _her _Sake! How cheeky!

"I take it your date didn't go well last night?" Kakashi said with a hint of sarcasm. Of course it didn't go well. She was sitting there, by her self, with only a tokkuri of sake for company.

"Nope."

"Ever gonna see him again?" He asked out of interest.

"Nope."

"You wanna talk about it?" Said Kakashi, his was hand itching to go in his pouch, to retrieve the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Nope," sighed Sakura "But, I just wanna know one thing." She said as she filled her cup with yet some more sake. "Is there something wrong with me? How come I can't get anyone? I mean look, there is Temari and Shikamaru. The biggest baka in Konoha, Naruto has got Hinata. So why can't I get anyone?" Not looking into his eyes she poured the contents of her cup down her throat.

What Kakashi done next was certainly a surprise! He leant forward and took hold her hands. His hands on hers… it just felt right to Sakura… this is the way things should be. His thumbs slowly caressed her palms with small circles as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"I never want you to say anything like that again," he did not talk to her in a harsh tone; it was more of a caring tone than anything else. "There is nothing wrong with you, Sakura. You just haven't found the right person for you yet. Any man should be singing their praises if the managed to get you, and keep you. There is no need to jump into anything, just take your time, you will find him someday."

"_What if I already have?" _Sakura thought

"Yeah, your right," she replied and she tightened her grip on his hands. A ripple appeared in her sake. One by one tears fell from her face. "I – It's just that I – I feel so lonely. I – I know it sounds stupid, but I – I do." Her grip tightened more still. A wince of pain was shown from Kakashi's eye. And with that she slacked her grip. "S – Sorry."

Kakashi pulled one of his hands away. Sakura looked up at him. His hands reached out and wiped the tears away from her face. He smiled brightly at her. Only she and Naruto could tell if he was smiling behind that mask of his, after all they had spent a lot of time together. (Sasuke didn't know; he was too busy off gaining power from Orichimaru so he could kill Itachi to care. He succeeded in the end).

"Hey, stop crying. You look beautiful when you don't cry." Kakashi stated simply. She heard the creak of the door being opened. Kakashi looked over. A woman walked into the bar. She gave Kakashi a bright smile. "Sorry, Sakura, I've gotta take of, I gotta da -" he was about to say, date. But decided, the word would probably depress her even more, "I have a – previous engagement."

He waved goodbye, and then _bang, _the door slammed behind them.

"_WHAT!!!!!"_

**WHAT!!!! Kakashi… date? Kakashi… date? We are still on Earth, aren't we? SAKURA!! Yo! Other me… snap out of it!**

"_Yeah? What the hell just happened?_

**He's got a date by the looks of it… and he was on time… what's going on the world… everything is… backwards. **

"_He's allowed to go on a date if he wants to. It's his life after all."_

**Come on Sakura, you have known the man for TEN years, how many times have you seen him on a date? And how many times have you seen him on time for anything? Actually… technically he was early because he got here before the Randomer date did.**

"_I think I have seen him on a date four times, this one included. And I have never seen him go on a second date with anyone. And he is only ever on time for missions, probably because he is scared of Tsunade – Sama."_

**Hmm… do you think he is just using her… the Randomer date?**

"_For what?"_

**Well there is only so much you can get out of an Icha Icha Paradise book, no?**

"_How the hell would I know? I have never touched one in, my life."_

Sakura waved her hand to the bartender; signaling that she would like another bottle of sake.

-----------

**A/N Well that is the first chapter! Please review, because this is the first fluff scene I wrote ever! And there is going to be MORE in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it. Please review! This story is the first fluff scenes I have wrote and I would like you opinions!!**

Kakashi knew it was going to be a one night stand. So did the girl beside him, Mai. He didn't mind. He only wanted her for one thing. Mai knew that, that's why she was there. She also wanted the pleasure of telling her friends that she slept with the Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi also knew that it wouldn't spread through Konoha, because she would tell her friends no to tell anyone else. He had done this enough to know how everything would go.

He rarely went on dates, and if he did then it was guaranteed that he would never see her again. It was just a tryst. He was the kind of man of man who just wanted to get things out of his system; he had no interest in having a long term relationship. Kakashi just figured that some emotionless traits that are supposed to be carried out in ANBU, never really left him. He didn't find it hard to get close to people. The difficult part was letting people get close to him. He would just put up this wall, a barrier to stop people getting too close. For example, Sakura, he felt deeply for her, and if anything was to happen to her he would grieve endlessly, but he tried to make it so _she _could not get to close to him. But somehow he felt that it had never exactly worked.

He found it hard to admit to himself that is feelings for Sakura were more than… friend like. Was it wrong to like a woman who he has watched grow for ten years? Yes, he said to himself. It wasn't just that there were many reasons why he couldn't tell her about his feelings. One was that he was fourteen years older than her. That was one hell of an age gap. And he was her former sensei! It was just wrong.

But when did he start having feelings for her; and why? Was it because she always put other people's lives before her own? No, she had always been like that. Maybe it was when she had saved his life… yes that was definitely why.

He can't remember much. All he knew was that he had fought Tobi. The battle in itself was a blur to him. He has won, yes, but he was knocked out cold. He had used up the majority of his chakra, which had left his memory hazy.

The next thing that he remembered was waking up in the middle of the night in a bed in Konoha hospital. He felt groggy and he ached all over. The moonlight was streaming in through the window in his room. And there he saw Sakura. She was asleep in the chair, but her head and arms lay on Kakashi's lap. It was obvious that refused to leave his side, so one of the nurses must have came and put a blanket around her shoulders. He delicately woke Sakura up, a felt a slight pang of guilt for waking her up. She looked so peaceful. He pulled some of the blanket away, as if to say she could sleep in his bed with him. She looked at him longingly with her green eyes, and without saying a word, she got into the bed and rested her head on Kakashi's chest, with her arm around his waist. Then she let out a long sigh, which Kakashi could never forget. Their bodies were so close, it just felt so… he didn't know; he could not even put it in words. All he knew was that he wished it could happen again. Waking up with her in his arms; waking up to the sound of her consistent, heavy breathing and the smell of her had filled the room. He woke up, but not wanting to disturb her from her sleep, he closed his eyes again, and started running his fingers through her hair. It felt like silk.

"Kakashi, KAKASHI!" yelled Mai

"Huh, what's wrong?" Kakashi said lazily as is mind went onto focus. Gods what if he had been attacked? He would have been completely off guard after thinking about Sakura. He could have easily been killed if someone had sent a perfectly aimed shot tone of his vital organs. He had to sort himself out.

"We're here; we are at your place." She put simply, with a hint of frustration in her voice… she obviously didn't want to be ignored.

He took his key from his pouch and opened the door to his apartment. It was nothing special. But it was good enough for him. And to be honest he was hardly ever there. It consisted of two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and a kitchen/dining area. As soon as they walked through the front door, he was pushed up against the wall. She had a glint in her eye, telling him how much she wanted this.

"Hey, not too fast now… patience is a virtue," he said, almost teasing her.

"I don't care…" she slowly unzipped his jacket and let if fall helplessly to the floor. She started feeling his stomach, as she kissed his jaw line on top of his mask, pressing her body feverishly against his. Kakashi put his hands on her waist, and felt the skin that lay bare between her long flowing patterned skirt and the jumper she wore as he kicked the door closed.

She was attempting to pull of the 'more is less look'. She tried to make it as though she just threw them things on before coming to meet him, but he knew differently. She knew that the skirt tightened around her rear, flaunting it in a classy way. The jumper that she wore was tight fitting, and covered her neck, and it accentuated her voluptuous figure, showing off every curvature of her body. It was also sleeveless, which let Kakashi see a sneak peek of her black laced bra.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, giving her better access to his neck. He felt as she tantalizingly pushed her hands firmly up his chest. Gods, it had been a long time since he felt a woman's touch on him. How he wished that it was Sakura who was doing this to him now, not Mai. She slowly reached up and started tugging his mask lower. But his hand caught her wrist tightly.

"The mask stays on." he told her austerely. She looked disappointed. This was another reason why he was sleeping with him… hoping to see the mystery behind the mask.

He lifted her up, and her legs automatically wrapped them unyieldingly around his strong waist, her skirt being forced up her legs, until they were completely exposed. He started to walk, as he did, she started to kiss the little flesh on his neck that was exposed, and moved up and nibbled on his ear lobe. They entered Kakashi's bedroom. He released grip that he had on her bottom, and she let herself slowly slide down his body. Kakashi let out a reluctant groan, not wanting to show his weaknesses. He didn't know what was holding him back, normally he and the girl would be fully undressed by now, lying on the bed and gasping for breath.

Was it Sakura, was it the thought her that was holding him back. He pushed her out of his mind and placed his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel the hot breath that seeped through the mask. She sighed and lifted her hands up until they entangled in his long unruly hair. His hands meandered around her body, pressing her firmly up against him. He started lightly moving his fingers, down, her muscles tightened under his touch; he reached the hem of her sweater and puller it up over her head. As he did, his eye followed as more and more skin was being revealed to him. She lifted her arms up, willing letting him remove her clothing.

He threw it to the floor, and then she pounced on him out nowhere. Before he knew what was going on, his t – shirt had been removed, but his mask that covered his lower face was still in tact. She beamed as she finally saw the legendary body of Kakashi. It was perfect, she even though that his toned and well defined muscled were better than some younger shinobi than himself.

She basked in the fact that she could finally feel him, kiss him anywhere she wasted, (apart from under the mask of coarse). His hands gripped her firmly and she panted with the anticipation. She kissed his down his jaw line, and to his neck, leaving a read mark or two as she went along. But no worries, his shirt would cover those. As she done this, his hands moved stimulatingly up her back, which arched away from him as he did, but their lower stomachs remained clamped together. His hands moved around his body and began seductively began to caress her bosom. She groaned under his touch.

Why can't it be Sakura who is in my arms right now? That's who I want. Why can't I get my mind off her? Even with everything going on right now, I am with a beautiful woman, about to have sex, and still I can't get my mind off Sakura; simply wishing that she was in Mia's place. But she never will be, no matter how hard I pray. If I ever told her about my feelings I would probably feel one of Sakura's fists in my face, and get called a closet pervert. I do not want to end up like Jiraiya, a 60 year old man, who still lusts after 20 year old women.

He felt himself, as she began to pull him thirstily towards the bed. And there they landed with a soft clump. She moved back, until her head rested comfortably on a pillow, she grabbed Kakashi by the rim of his trousers and hauled him towards her, so he shadowed over her. She pulled down his head as she started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Kakashi ran his hand along her thigh, gripping slightly whenever she said something particularly arousing. He grabbed the zipper of her skirt, and dragged it down excruciatingly slow. He pulled it down, brushing her skin as he went; she could feel the heat from his hands radiate on her body. She slightly picked her self up, to make it easier for him to run her skirt down her legs.

"_Sakura…" _he thought.

She flipped them over, so she was on top and straddling his groin. She could feel him getting excited, and she smiled to herself. She unbuttoned his trousers, and loosened the zipper. She removed his trousers, and say back where she was, one leg either side of his lower him. She leant forward and placed her arms either side of his head and began kissing all the way down his body. Kakashi clutched onto her behind and would grasp her even harder when she touched a particular sensitive area. She sat back up.

"And now time for these," she said as she reached down and yanked at his boxers. Her hands seized the rim and she started to pull them down… almost revealing his –

"Stop," Kakashi said. "I can't do this. You're going to have to leave."

----------

Kakashi walked along the street with his hands in his pockets. It was getting late, but he couldn't be in his apartment right now. It still smelt of her. So he opened all of the windows and left.

Why couldn't he go through with it? He knew deep down what it was. Sakura. Why, why did it have to be this way? So did that mean that he couldn't have sex unless it was with Sakura? Would he keep on pushing every woman away that ended up in his bed at the last minute?

Kakashi didn't just want to be with Sakura for sex. No. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to wake up every morning with her at his side. For the first time in his life he wanted a long term relationship

But it was with someone he couldn't have. She was fourteen years younger than him, she was his former student, and he had watched her grow from a child, to a troublesome teen, and finally into a woman, a woman who he could hardly take his eyes off.

He growled in frustration. _"I will never be able to live my life, unless I clear things up with Sakura. I am going to. I am going to see her right now. And I am going to tell her that I love her. The sooner she rejects me, the sooner I can get over it and live my life. I am going to do it. The next time I see her. I can't take this anymore."_

He quickened his pace. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Was he nervous? He wan not the kind of man to get nervous. We are talking about the man who walks the streets of Konoha with an Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand.

He reached the bar, and placed his hand out to open the wooden, he hesitated, but he put his anxieties to one side and opened the door. He scanned the room in search of Sakura. Where was she? Had she already left? It wasn't long ago that he had gone. Surely she was still here. He saw the rowdy shinobi's that were there before. By the looks of things they had asked for something stronger than sake from the barmaid. The nurses from the hospital were still there, each of them eyed him up when he walked through the door. Shikamaru and Temari were just leaving hurriedly, both of them looking extremely flustered as they made their way to the exit each of them giving a nod of acknowledgment to Kakashi. Then he saw her… she was still sitting in the corner of the bar. But she was not alone. Sat with her was Tsunade?

"Kakashi… over here!" called Tsunade drunkenly.

He walked over to the table and noticed all the empty bottles of sake that were there. Sakura on the other hand still looked sober. He sat down next to Sakura.

"What time is it?" asked Tsunade. She sounded perfectly fine, but you could tell from her eyes that she was plastered.

"About half eleven." Kakashi replied

"Oh, I am going to have to go before Shizune realizes that I am not at home. I will see you two later. She smiled and waved, and walked out the door. Something was up. Tsunade never cared if Shizune caught her going out to get drunk.

"Did Tsunade drink all this sake," he asked as gestured towards all the empty bottles

"Yup, whenever I went to get a drink, she would bat my hand out the way, and would re – fill her own cup instead."

-------------

Kakashi and Sakura walked along the street towards Sakura's apartment. Kakashi said that he would walk her home to "protect her from all the perverts."

"So, I take it your date didn't go well tonight." Sakura said. Of course it didn't go well, he was gone for about an hour, and then came back to the inn.

"Nope"

"Ever gonna see her again?" she asked.

"Nope."

"You wanna talk about it?" she decided to through in a little bit of déjà vous.

"Nope," he replied, "but there is something that I want to talk to you about." His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"The truth is… the truth is… is that I -"

--------------

**A/N Heyya!! This is just a little two shot that I wrote. It was only going to be one chapter… but I got a little carried away. It became so long, I had to cut it in half. **

**IMPORTANT: I really want to turn this into a full on story. But I will once I have finished the other fanfic that I am currently in the middle of. So if you liked it then put it on your alerts! By the way these two chapters are going to be the opening chapters to the story. And I already have the plot figured out in my head. **

Ret


End file.
